The Wilted Violet 2
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: The second chapter of the Wilted Violet


This story is not over

**Warning: This story will contain self-harm suicide, death, cursing, and murder.**

One Month Later

Violet had gotten over when she got kidnapped by Bomb Voyage and The Underminer. School, family, and life was good. But little did she know that she had an enemy upon her and her family. Violet was in school with her friends Tony and Kari and her enemies Brittany Galbaki, Rebecca Hanson, and Violet Raine.

"Hey ugly." Brittany said as Rebecca and Violet R. laughed from behind.

"You sure your not talk about yourself and not me?" Violet P. said and lifted an eyebrow.

Then Brittany turned red and said "Whatever! Your nothing to me! Let's go girls!"

While they were walking away from Violet P. she yelled out "If i'm nothing to you then why are you talking to me?!"

You can hear from the hallway Brittany screamed into her phone "DADDY!!!!!" That made Violet laugh so hard and she laughed all the way to her next class. When she got in she was still laughing about what happened in the hallway that Tony and Kari were getting worried for her.

"Um Vi? Are you okay?" Kari said as she put her hand on Violet's shoulder.

"I'm fine Kari. Something hilarious happened to me." Violet said laughter coming out of her mouth while talking.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"So Brittany Galbaki was insulting me like she always does and I insulted her back she yelled out from the hallway and it echoed "Daddy!!" Then she bursts out laughing and Tony and Kari started laughing as well. When they weren't looking Brittany Violet R. and Rebecca came up to them.

Brittany grabbed Violet P. by the shirt and said "Listen hear you little-."

Then the teacher came in and said "Alright everyone take your seats. Brittany let go of Violet Parr."

"You will pay for this." Brittany said and let go of Violet.

"Oh No! The brat's getting mad! Watch out!" Violet said sarcastically.

During class they were watching a movie Brittany threw a crumble paper to Violet. When Violet opened it, it said a terrible thing. The paper said "Violet you insecure Bitch. You will never get anywhere in life. You deserve to die. Nobody will even come to your funeral because everyone hates you. You are nothing but a monster, piece of shit, a Bitch, and a burden to this school and life. I bet your family, friends, even Tony hates you. Your a fuckimg mess bitch.I hope you die Violet Parr because I hate you so much.

Violet raised her hand and said "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course. Go ahead." The teacher said and let Violet go.

When she left to the bathroom she was looking in the mirror taking deep breaths telling herself not to cry. But she couldn't keep it in she started to cry. She kept crying until she thought it was enough to get back to class. When she went back to class Brittany was looking at her with an evil grin.

When it was time to go home Violet couldn't stop thinking about what the note said for her. It was still in her bag. When she got home she went to the bathroom and started crying. After crying she got a small blade and inflicted self harm on her arms. It was hurting her but it was the only to make her feel better.

Later that night when Violet was reading a book someone knocked on her door. When she opened it Bob, Helen, Dash, and Jack-Jack were at the door looking mad at her.

"Oh hi Mom, Dad, Dash and Jack-Jack. What's wrong?" Violet said nervous.

"What's going is that your the problem!" Bob says angry.

"W-What do you mean?"

"What he mean is you keep doing stupid things." Dash says.

"Mom! Dad! Dash! This is nothing like you guys!"

"Well maybe if I wasn't like us if you weren't born!" Helen says angry.

This made Vi fill up with tears. Then Bob chocked Violet and threw him to the wall. Her is face has tears and her nose is bleeding.

Helen came up to her and Vi was shaking saying

"P-please M-mom. I l-love y-you."

"Well too bad I hate you." Helen said and she smacked Violet in the face and Helen, Bob, Dash and Jack-Jack left and Jack-Jack blew a raspberry at Violet.

When they left she closed the door she was crying her heart out. If her family didn't love her then no one would love her. Violet checked under the bed for a rope. And luckily she found one. (I don't know why she has rope under her bed but she does.). She writes a note to her family that she's gone. She tied the rope to her neck and tied it to the lights on the ceiling. When she fell from the chair she turned pale and she's gone. She smiled when she died.

To Be Continued...

Do you think that Violet really committed suicide or this was all a dream?

Also Happy Halloween!


End file.
